1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automated abnormal machine tracking and notifying system and method, and more particularly, to an automated abnormal machine tracking and notifying system and method capable of analyzing and immediately issuing notifications regarding different abnormal information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In industries nowadays, particularly in the semiconductor or liquid crystal display (LCD) industries, manufacturing processes are considerably numerous and complicated. One product needs to undergo tens, or even hundreds processes in different manufacturing machines, transferring machines, and storing machines, to be completed. And tests and parameter adjustment have to be performed during or between those processes before pilot production or mass production, thus each specific production requirement is achieved, and qualities of the products can be consequently controlled and assured.
Conventionally, tasks in quality management department of the production line are to perform tests on products from each specific process. Then, engineers will sequentially analyze the statistical process control (SPC) chart or the wafer acceptance test (WAT) related to the out of control (OOC) lot or the hold lot to find out the correlation between the abnormal product and the abnormal machine, thus to diagnose the abnormal machine or abnormal machine in potency. However, the above-mentioned courses, in which the specific products or processes serving as main test objects, often ignore minor defects resulted from the potentially abnormal machine. Therefore, the abnormal machine or the potentially abnormal machine may not be duly reported before the next lot is entered, and thus causes loss in yields and costs.
Furthermore, it is well-known that there are different manufacturing and test apparatus/machines applied to the production line and operated by different users, who perform the quality management work in shifts. Although documents or electric systems are conventionally used in shift exchange, abnormal information sometimes is left out or ignored due to different judgment standards. And when the ignored small event or single event magnifies or induces a serious abnormal situation, loss is unavoidably caused in yields and costs.
Therefore, an automated abnormal machine tracking and notifying system and method capable of automatically tracking and analyzing different abnormal information from different processes and machines through different shifts, thus to automatically notify the users of the abnormal machine or potentially abnormal machine and improve stability of the manufacturing procedure is needed.